


Baby, I Need You

by wincestual (parkified)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkified/pseuds/wincestual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really needs Sam. And he has him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3 ^~^  
> this is based on the song Baby I Need You by Kim Taylor  
> I highly recommend you listen to it whilst reading the fic cause that's what I did whilst writing it hehe  
> not beta-d! i am looking for a beta tho ;--)

Sam and Dean had just finished a case, stopping to relax at a nearby bar to the warehouse they just kicked ass in. They still had their suits on after a long day of being Agents Johnson and Bell. You decide who was which.  
"You sure you don't want to go back to the motel and change?" Sam asked as they took their seats at a table near the window.  
"Yeah," Dean nodded. He wanted a drink more than anything, to cool down his nerves and his bruised muscles.  
"Okay," Sam nodded. "You sure you're okay, Dean? You took quite a beating back there," Sam smiled playfully at his brother.  
"Ha-ha," Dean laughed sarcastically. "You weren't exactly Jet Lee back there either."  
Sam shook his head whilst suppressing a laugh. "Whatever."  
A waiter came and took their orders. Dean ordered a beer with his usual side of fat and cholesterol. Sam, a beer and chicken salad.  
"One of these days your heart is just going to stop, Dean. No warning, no thing. Just stop. Here have some of my sal—"  
"Put that lettuce bowl near me and I'll break your face."  
Sam decided to listen.  
A few minutes later, the bartender got up on the little stage in the corner of the bar and tapped a few times on the mic.  
"Hello?...Y'all can hear me good?... Okay, so we'll be taking any singers now. And the dance floor is open." He gave a quick nod and got off the stage.  
Dean looked around and saw a young girl, maybe early twenties, get up and walk-run to the stage. As if anyone else was going up there.  
Dean checked her out as per usual. Big, bouncy hair, nice little frame, a cute little rack. He liked her. She looked innocent. He wanted to corrupt that innocence, all right.  
The girl got up on the stage and talked to the band.  
Dean watched as she bent over a bit to talk to the drummer.  
"Nice," he said to himself.  
"What's that?" Sam asked.  
"What?" Dean turned to see Sam sip his beer.  
"You said something." Sam replied.  
"Oh. Nothing," he shook his head. He didn't want Sam to know he was still checking out girls.  
The girl turned back towards the crowd and cleared her voice. The band started the song. It was a slow song, mostly guitar.  
Dean filed through his brain trying to remember where he knew the song from. It was so familiar. It made him... _sad_.  
He heard a little sound come from Sam. He turned and saw Sam smile and close his eyes.  
He decided to close his eyes too.

_Maybe I need you  
 _Here in this hotel room  
 _Thinking 'bout angels  
 _Thinking 'bout what they do  
 _Maybe they’ll fly  
 _Bring you right here to me  
 _Cover them miles  
 _Heaven knows what I need  
 _Baby I need you________ _

That's when Dean remembered. It was the song he listened to on repeat for months after Sam left to go to Stanford. He cried so many times listening to it. He just wanted his Sammy back.  
Dean opened his eyes and saw Sam smile a little more. He watched his lips pull into a wider grin, eyes crinkling. He found himself doing this a lot; staring at Sam.  
Sam finally opened his eyes to see Dean looking at his lips.  
"Remember this?" Sam asked, eyes growing dark with love.  
Dean tilted his head and looked back up at Sam's eyes. He didn't know Sam knew about the song.  
"Oh, come on, Dean. You can't _not_ remember."  
Dean sat back, stumped.  
"2005. Lawrence. In the Impala," Sam provided.  
Dean thought for a second then smiled when it finally clicked. "The first time we kissed."  
Sam nodded. "There you go."  
Yeah. Dean remembered now. He had an old tape in the Impala while they were in Lawrence. After they finished the case with Missouri Mosley. They were driving out of Kansas when the song came on. Dean immediately turned it off, causing Sam to ask questions. Dean just told him it was a special song.  
Sam played it and Dean couldn't help but start to cry. He admitted to Sam how much he missed him while he was gone and Sam returned the favor. Push came to shove and they kissed. Bam.  
Dean finally had his Sammy back.  
"Come on," Sam said, taking Dean's hand.  
"Where are we going?" Dean asked, following his brother.  
"The dancefloor," Sam said, leading Dean there.  
Dean was shocked. They never did anything in public.  
"Are you sure?" Dean murmured as they stopped at the floor.  
"More than sure," Sam said, turning so that he faced Dean. He brought his hands up to Dean's waist, getting a good hold on his hips.  
Dean looked around. The girl on stage seemed pretty lost in the song. And the rest of the folks on the bar were pretty wrapped up in eachother.  
"Am I dancing with myself?" Sam asked.  
Dean looked back at Sam and he couldn't resist. He melted like butter whenever Sam held him like this. He brought up his arms and wrapped them around Sam's neck. They moved their feet in sync. 

_Maybe I need you  
 _Here in this world on fire  
 _Everything moving  
 _Everyone always tired  
 _Thinking of futures  
 _Everything falls away  
 _Everything changes  
 _Nothing has changed today.  
 _Baby I need you.________ _

Dean's head was gently tucked between Sam's neck and shoulder as they swayed together.  
Sam lifted Dean's chin so that he brought his head back up.  
"I love you, Dean," he whispered.  
Dean blinked away the tears fogging his vision.  
"I love you, too, Sammy," he nodded firmly.  
He saw Sam lean in a bit and stopped.  
"What are you doing?" Dean asked.  
"Just killed the moment, Dean," Sam smiled playfully.  
"We're... we can't.... not in here," Dean whispered.  
"Why not? They don't know we're brothers." Sam shrugged.  
Dean realized that was true. "But—"  
Before he could finish, Sam's lips were already on his. He dared not refuse this and kissed him back, their lips moving together in slow motion.  
This was all Dean wanted. All he needed. Nothing, not a single thing in the world, could take him away from his Sammy.

_Baby I **need** you.._

**Author's Note:**

> yay! thank you for reading!  
> also i skipped the second verse bc it would've been over by the time sam & dean got to the dancefloor  
> tryna keep it realistic ;-P  
> also pls pls leave da feedback i love so much in the comments!!  
> I also still need a beta teehee


End file.
